1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to patch panel circuits for the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a patch panel for twisted pair cables carrying data at high speed rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, patch panels for connecting telecommunications equipment are well known. Furthermore, twisted pair cables have long been used in the telecommunications industry for data at lower rate transmissions.
The telecommunications industry has recently developed standards for high data rate transmission over twisted pair cables. Referred to as Category 5, the standard is found in EIA/TIA Technical Service Bulletin PN-2948 and EIA/TIA 568. The standard contemplates a 100 MHz data transmission carried over 100 ohm unshielded twisted pair cables.
Prior art patch panels which would consist of various jacks and connectors carried on a printed circuit board, cannot meet the specifications of Category 5. It is an object of the present invention to provide a patch panel which will meet the performance specifications of Category 5.